1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to electric propulsion units for recreational watercraft. More specifically, the present invention relates to propulsion units which mount in a forward area of the watercraft.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recreational watercraft are typically used for a variety of activities such as fishing, cruising, water skiing, and so forth. To move the watercraft across the water, an adequate amount of thrust is necessary depending on the particular activity. The thrust may be provided by a variety of propulsion systems, typically electrically or mechanically powered. Mechanical propulsion systems generally include outboard or inboard/outboard engine-driven propeller systems. In the field of propulsion systems for watercraft, and particularly for pleasure craft, various electrical and mechanical propulsion devices have been proposed and adopted for use. In general, such systems include internal combustion engines drives and electric drives.
Internal combustion engine drives are generally disposed at the rear of a watercraft at a transom, either outboard or inboard. Outboard motors are typically secured to the transom of a boat, while inboard motors have a propeller extending through the transom from an internal combustion engine disposed within a housing of the hull. Both outboard and inboard motors are particularly useful for high-speed and highly responsive navigation of the watercraft. Drawbacks of such drives, however, include their noise levels, exhaust emissions, relative complexity, size and weight.
Electric propulsion systems for pleasure craft are typically referred to as trolling motors or electric outboards. These systems include an electric motor which can be rotated at various speeds to drive a prop. The prop produces a thrust which is directed by proper orientation of the propulsion unit. In conventional trolling motors, for example, a control head may be manually oriented to navigate the boat in a desired direction, or a remote control assembly may be provided for rotating a support tube which holds the propulsion unit submerged during use. While certain relatively minor differences may exist, the term electric outboard is typically employed for the conventional trolling motor design, but with a horsepower range elevated with respect to the conventional trolling motor, such as in excess of 1 horsepower.
While the conventional trolling motor provides quiet and reliable navigation, extremely usefull for certain activities such as fishing, there is considerable room for improvement. For example, conventional trolling motors are typically after-market add-on units designed for mounting on the deck of a watercraft. Such units are typically supported by a mounting structure, a wide range of which may be obtained commercially, which allows for relatively straightforward deployment of the motor to position the propulsion unit below the waterline alongside the deck, and retraction of the unit for storage on the deck. The entire motor and mount, however, generally remain securely fixed to the deck, both during use and storage. The resulting structure is somewhat cumbersome and occupies useful space on the deck, limiting access to the water in the area of the motor mount. Moreover, while much energy and creativity have been invested in boat designs, the aesthetics and aerodynamics of the hull may be somewhat impaired by the trolling motor and mount positioned on the deck, typically adjacent to the bow. Furthermore, conventional trolling motors only provide thrust at a point adjacent to the perimeter of a watercraft, thereby allowing external forces such as wind to force the watercraft out of alignment with the desired direction of movement across the water.